Haruhi Hydra
'Haruhi Hydra '(ハルイ ヒドラ Harui Hidora) is the former queen of the Pro-Dragon Faction. Or, she was publicly at the very least. Despite being mated to the self-proclaimed Emperor of Dragons, Jormungandr, Haruhi was never a being considered worthy of respect by him. Considering her a sub-par dragon, he only mated her due to her popularity and affection from the subjects. In short terms, she was a trophy wife. Jormungandr's immense and incomprehensible might made him superior to her in basically every conceivable way, and as such, she became little more than a breeding machine to lay eggs and produce powerful offspring for him. After years of submission and ridicule, Haruhi eventually managed to develop a form of magic which she hoped could elevate her to a level beyond Jormungandr: Abaddon Magic, a supreme fire which she hoped would stand above even the likes of Dual Elemental Magic. However, she did not manage to finish it in time before disaster struck. Towards that which she would refer to as "The Begining of The End", the day where the Dragon Emperor would pay for his crimes came about as a company of dragon hunters and mercenaries arrived at their doorstep. Fearing for her life, Haruhi took flight and flew as far away from the upcoming battles as she could, developing her Sovereign element along the way. For countless years did she remain in hiding, attempting to find a way to escape the aftermath of the conflict and the Dragon Hunters, now at the height of their power. In time she came to discover the technique known as Scale Relinquishment, effectively allowing her to assume the form of a human being which in turn would lessen her draconic trail for hunters to follow. After an eternity of solitude and lack of social interaction, she was eventually found by the human known as Feng Gloompond. At first hostile and fearsome, she came to ease up to the man, particularly when she discovered that he was in possession of her very own magic, intriguing her. This would give them common ground to bond over, despite it being essentially stolen in her mind, and became the foundation of the friendship they share to this very day, allowing her to start seeing the value in mortal life. Appearance Haruhi, once a dragon, now stands as a human being amongst many others, though with a few chosen draconic traits remaining. A most notable, and unusual, feature about her is the horns that protrude from her skull, her one remaining trait of her draconic heritage that is clear to see, and one she is very self-conscious about. Beyond the horns, her head is graced by locks of soft and soothing crimson that reaches halfway to her hips, a color representing the passion and love that dwelled in her being, now subdued by insecurities and past trauma. Her hair shines with the wonderous luster of gemstones and as smooth as the finest of silk. Her face is free of blemishes and flaws, appearing as if forged by a god to be alluring to all. Her eyes shine a delightful gold, her gaze as soothing and kind as one can get, all framed by her thin and long eyebrows which extend well beyond the limitations of her brow. Trailing downwards sits a petite and humble nose, in perfect symmetry to her features, and further down awaits her lush, pink lips, soft to the touch and as delightful as the voice which escapes it. Haruhi is a woman who certainly lives up to the ideal form, her body a feminine and shapely pear figure. Her plump chest sports a sizable D-cup, leading down to a flat stomach with limited amounts of adipose tissue and hides away her humble yet strong and dense muscle structure. The stomach and waist leads further down unto her wide hips, perfectly shaped and experienced for the maternal role, a time she would rather forget, along with her long and slender legs which thickens up the thighs as to compliment her wide hips. Her skin is smooth and fair, however, her pearly epidermis is not without flaws, unwanted as they may be. Haruhi tends to spend extensive amounts of make-up on her back and hips, as they are littered with extensive scar tissue, resulted from the abuse of her husband, Jormungandr. While she may suffer a fear of touches, any touch against her scars are twice as intense as ordinary touches. For her attire, Ms. Hydra is rather simplistic in her choice of clothes. No complicated dresses, no intricate tops or jackets. In fact, she hardly wears any clothes at all. She will typically strut around in what could be best described as a mixture of leathery and metallic undergarments of red and gold, shamelessly displaying much of her body without a care in the world, feeling otherwise restrained in the grasp of more traditional clothing. Beyond the less than humble attire, she is also dressed in stiletto thigh-boots, once more made of both leather and plate, making them capable of offering a certain extent of defense for her legs. Upon her brown rests a tiara of gold and gems, the single remaining treasure back from her hoarding days, a treasured memento of better days. And lastly, for her typical attire, around her neck rests a necklace of a most odd description. A single silvery string which ties together 36 thick and colorful eggshells, one piece of shell from each of her successfully hatched eggs, the only reminder she has left of her numerous children. For more special occasions, or when she desires to be a little bit more presentable to the people around, more for their sake than hers, she will wear ash-black leggings to allow a bit more cover over her legs and hips. Personality Haruhi Hydra has always been a softspoken and benevolent being. Back in the days of her prime, she stood as one of the most beloved and revered beings amongst the dragonkin. While never the most powerful, she was still a very popular being amongst their ranks. During the height of the war now Jormungandr and his like-minded kin waged upon mortals and "Lesser Dragons" alike, she was well known for taking care of the young whelps whom had lost their family to the infernal war. These were admirable traits, even during a time where viciousness and strength were considered the most important traits to have. She would also have been described as a pacifist, a being whom would have liked for the war to end under peaceful terms, with both sides reaching some sort of compromise, all for the sake of ending the endless bloodshed of their noble breed. Haruhi would once have been described as a prideful being. She carried herself with a head held high, even amongst those who would be her peers. Much of this came from the beauty she possesses, both as a human being and as a dragon then. This beauty was coveted by nearly every other dragon, either out of desire or out of jealousy. This pride would soon be shattered, however. In an event rarely witnessed, Haruhi was "wed" to the great "dragon emperor" Jormungandr, a dragon of such might and size that nearly none dared to oppose him, and he had grown himself a reputation as a most fearsome being to scorn. However, Jormungandr had no intention of sharing the spotlight with his new mate, but rather, keep her as a trophy, to use her to grow even further in popularity, and every moment he was not forced to be seen with her in public he made sure to teach Haruhi where her place was, and if she ever defied him, the consequences would be severe. Submitting to her role at the risk of her life, she lost much; her dignity, her pride, her hoard, but most of all, her free will. Ms. Hydra has exhibited and still does to some extent, a sense of greed, desiring to gather and collect as much gold and jewels as she can muster. This behavior has given rise to some folklore regarding greedy dragons who guarded and slept upon hoards of riches. This, of course, is a ludicrous belief, based on little fact more than the vanity of one dragon. Haruhi was known to be fiercely protective of her hoard, treating it as if it would have been one of her very eggs. Speaking of eggs, despite being forced to lay them against her own will, she proved to be quite the excellent mother, raising her eggs and whelps with utmost care and affection. However, even this would eventually be turned on her as Jormungandr would radicalize the children and turn them in his favor, leaving her behind. Towards the end of the draconic reign, she had laid over forty eggs, more than thirty of them being in good shape, but for every "slug" egg she would suffer Jormungandr's wrath for her incompetence. As a dragon of the Jormungandr's extremist Dragon faction, she held little affection for the human race, seeing them as an inferior and even pointless being.They were not large, they were not strong, they weren't even that intelligent compared to dragonkind, and with nothing else to elevate them beyond that, she simply didn't see their value, a trait shared by many of her kin. This lack of affection would later turn into outright hatred for their kind when the Dragon Slayers took the field in the war and turned the tide. More than that, the Dragon faction would be quickly decimated, and with the Entrance of a certain company, destroy the faction but both factions, ending Jormungandr's "glorious" reign. She carried deep resentment for humanity for having wrought such despicable beings to the world. These feelings of resentment would last through the centuries of hiding until she met a young mage known as Feng Gloompond, a Dragon Slayer in training. Threatening his life, he proved able to calm her, and through him, she learned plenty about mankind and their current role in the world. At first, she was ever so frightened by Feng's presence due to his Dragon Slayer capabilities until she learned that Feng, and many other current slayers, did not learn the magic to be true slayers of dragonkin, mostly it was a means of adoration, wishing to remember and honor the dragon heritage. Ever since adopting the human culture, she has come to adopt some of the customs, and some others less so. For one, she is almost never properly dressed, walking mostly around in what would appear to be some sort of metallic lingerie rather than proper clothing, only dressing in additional clothing either for special and/or public events or for fights. She is also a bit of an alcoholic. She's never drunk, as whatever draconic-ness remains of her seems to refuse her the pleasure, but she is very fond of alcoholic beverages, especially ciders of various fruits and plants. But really, if it is fruity and has alcohol, she'll drink it with vigor. Lastly, much due to the physical and mental abuse of Jormungandr, Haruhi has come to be rather negatively inclined to some very common occurrences. Among them are compliments. Once beaming with pride in her stature and beauty, Haruhi has come to deny any claims of her looks or skills, honestly believing them to be lying, hinting towards great lack of self-esteem. What's more, she dreads physical contact, flinching and shaking and sometimes even getting violent or start crying if touched or held for longer periods of time, once again, attributed to her husband. History Magic and Abilities Relationships Trivia